Beyond Birthday: Inside A Killer's Mind
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: A physiatrist is sent by L to try and get inside Beyond's mind. This story goes from BB's time at Whammy's to After A's death. Full summary inside.


Title: Beyond Birthday: Inside A Killer's Mind

Rating: T

Summary: Physiatrist Sophia Jones is sent by L to talk with Beyond about what lead up to him killing those three innocent people. This goes into Beyond's past and reveals his thoughts, feelings, and something that should have been left unspoken, A's death.

Prologue: Meeting Beyond.

Pov: Third Person

The loud clicking noise of high heels echoed in the long, deathly bleak corridors. Low murmurs came from barred cells, pleas for help. The tall blond woman paid no heed and continued on her way to a cell. Not just any cell, Beyond's cell.

Beyond Birthday. Just thinking about him sent a chill down her body.

"What business do you have here?" A cold voice asked her.

"I am Dr. Sophia Jones, a physiatrist sent to examine Mr. Birthday." Sophia says, handing him proof.

He looks at her with pity and escorts her to BB's cell.

"Beyond! You have a visitor!" The guard yelled as he left Dr. Sophia with Beyond.

"Hello, I am Beyond. Please, call me B." A low male voice whispers right in Dr. Sophia's ear.

She jumps slightly before saying, " Hello B, I am Dr. Sophia Jones,"

He looks at Sophia with bottomless eyes and laughs, "I know."

Beyond and Sophia just stared at each other in the eyes, sizing up their personas just by a single stare.

"Let's sit down, Mr. Birthday." Dr. Sophia said in her best professional tone, trying to remember what her teacher sounded like before she herself became a therapist.

Beyond's bottomless dark grey eyes darkened to an almost black color. He growls out, "You come into my cell, one of the few things left to call my own and try to order me around. I think we should sit down but on my terms."

She sighs in defeat, knowing that L told her to not get Beyond angry. Dr. Sophia sits down anyway, knowing Beyond will sit down as well.

"Why are you here?" Beyond asked skipping all pleasantries and cutting right to the chase.

"To find out more about you Mr. Birthday." She responds in a tone of almost innocence.

"Who sent you here?"

"That is none of your concern."

Beyond looked at the woman in front of him almost analyzing her thoughts perfectly. Beyond chuckles lowly and bluntly states, "L sent you to try and crack me, the one person he can't read that well anymore."

Dr. Sophia just blinks and tries not to be so shocked, after all L did tell her to suspect that he would figure it out in a matter of minutes. She simply smiles as beyond sits down across from her.

"So, what do you need to know about me?" He asks.

"What caused you to become a murderer?" Was all she asked. A question for a question to make him go deeper into his past.

"I became a killer because I felt like it." He replies.

"You felt like it?"

A few moments of death silence filled the cell. Beyond just stared at her like she was really that dumb to not notice the sarcasm he used.

"No, I didn't. I'm surprised you didn't detect my sarcasm in that statement."

The doctor just sighs glad to know he didn't just feel like killing people.

"So B, tell me. Why did you become a killer?"

Beyond just sighs, not bothering to tell her she was pushing it while trying to suppress his own memories. Memories of fear, pain, happiness, sadness, safety, and the one the scared him the most love.

"I became a killer to try and trump L, to be the one case he couldn't solve. If you want to know the full story it might take a while." Beyond says slowly, trying to not reveal his emotions.

Dr. Jones looks at Beyond with a look of sheer interest. She says calmly, "I have plenty of time, B. After all, I am here for you to tell me the whole story. I really do want to hear it." And so the story starts. Physiatrist listening to the tale of a killer, a man who was not always this way. A man who was broken from the past, Beyond. Sophia knew that his story would be long based on what L told her but, she didn't mind. She would listen to Beyond for the few pieces of his heart that remain.


End file.
